Po prostu Sherlock
by toroj
Summary: Dyptyku John & Sherlock cz.2  John wraca do domu wcześniej i zastaje współlokatora w bardzo nietypowej sytuacji. Czy Johnowi Watsonowi starczy cierpliwości by wytrzymać z detektywem-konsultantem? Niegraficzne odniesienia do seksualności.


**Po prostu Sherlock  
>Dyptyk Sherlock &amp; John cz.2<strong>

napisała: Toroj  
>Beta: Serathe<p>

Kapitan John Watson po raz pierwszy umarł na początku sierpnia 2009 roku, w momencie, kiedy kula jakiegoś Taliba przeszyła mu lewe ramię, strzaskała kość i uszkodziła tętnicę podobojczykową. Dokoła padali koledzy-żołnierze, jego przyjaciele znikali z życia na zawsze. Ocaleli tylko on i Murray. Kapral Murray, który przedarł się przez linię wroga i wyniósł Johna z okrążenia na własnym grzbiecie. Zasłużył tym sobie na _Military Cross_, którego nigdy nie odebrał. Wcześniej zabrała go Ciemność, kiedy jego nieopancerzony Jackal wjechał na minę przeciwczołgową. Wtedy John Watson umarł po raz kolejny. Wiadomość o śmierci Murraya przepołowiła go, pozostawiając mu tylko po jednej w pełni sprawnej ręce i nodze.  
>Niezdolny do służby. Zwolniony. Odesłany. Wyrzucony. Niepotrzebny.<br>Nikomu niepotrzebny.  
>Wtedy umarł znowu.<br>Świat idzie dalej, John. Ludzie codziennie umierają i co dzień rodzą się nowi. Twoja tragedia nie jest ich tragedią. Ty też idź dalej, John.  
>A jednak stał w miejscu...<br>Czasem śnił o Afganistanie. O gorącym słońcu latem i cukrowym, oślepiająco białym zimowym śniegu, jakiego nigdy nie zobaczy się w Londynie. O uczuciu, jakie daje przelatujący nad głową mocarny Black Hawk, kiedy jego potężne wirniki wstrząsają powietrzem, ziemią i ciałem stojącego na niej człowieka. Ale najczęściej śnił właśnie o sierpniowej masakrze.  
>Dni mijały, tak podobne do siebie, że czasem sam już nie wiedział, czy jest środa, czy czwartek. Zresztą, nie sprawiało mu to żadnej różnicy. Czasem wysuwał szufladę biurka i patrzył na pistolet. Zastanawiał się, jaki smak miałaby jego lufa włożona do ust i czy bardzo by bolało, gdyby pociągnął za spust.<br>I kogo by bolało?  
>Nikogo.<br>Może jedynie Harriet. Ale ona prawdopodobnie wykorzystałaby jego śmierć jako wymówkę, by zacząć więcej pić. Nie mógł dać jej pretekstu, a tym bardziej nie mógł zmarnować tego, co zrobił dla niego Murray.  
>„Powinieneś pisać bloga" – mówiła Ellie, jego terapeutka.<br>„Jesteś żołnierzem. Przystosowanie się do życia w cywilu musi potrwać" – mówiła.  
>Mówiła całkiem sporo, więcej od niego.<br>Był żołnierzem. Był zdyscyplinowany.  
>Próbował.<br>Nie miał o czym pisać. Nie żył.  
>Aż do momentu, kiedy błogosławiony, a może przeklęty los zetknął go na ulicy z Mike'em Stamfordem, starym znajomym ze szpitala św. Bartłomieja. Tłuściutkim, wylewnym Stamfordem, któremu nie wystarczył <em>small talk<em>. Poszli na spacer, wzięli kawę na wynos z „Criterionu". John nie miał wówczas pojęcia, że przyjmując zaproszenie, przestawił właśnie zwrotnicę swojego życia i wjechał na inny tor. Mike gadał jak najęty i John zorientował się, że w ciągu godziny pod wpływem Stamforda sam wypowiedział więcej słów niż przez ostatni tydzień. Nawet zwierzył się, że ma problemy ze znalezieniem mieszkania. A wówczas Stamford obiecał go przedstawić swojemu znajomemu, który miał identyczny problem.  
>Pierwszą myślą Johna było, że ten mężczyzna jest niesłychanie przystojny. Burza niesfornych ciemnych loków nad pięknie sklepionym czołem, twarz szczupła, harmonijna, o wyraźnie zaznaczonych kościach policzkowych. Usta, na widok których kobiety zapewne już po słowach „Dzień dobry" chowają majtki do torebki. Wysoki, co najmniej metr osiemdziesiąt. John natychmiast poczuł się jakoś niepokaźnie. Czy Stamford uważał, że on chętnie zamieszka z tym... Apollinem? Facet podziękował za pożyczenie telefonu. Przyjemnym, głębokim barytonem. (Tak, zdecydowanie gubienie majtek gwarantowane). Najbardziej jednak niezwykłe były oczy tego mężczyzny. Niebieskie albo jasnoszare, trudno było stwierdzić w mylącym świetle jarzeniówek. Bystre. Żywe. Inteligentne. Pozornie chaotycznie omiotły postać Johna spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, a potem...<br>- Afganistan czy Irak?  
>John w pierwszej chwili myślał, że się przesłyszał. Rzucił Stamfordowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Ten miał minę, jakby właśnie uczestniczył w „Ukrytej kamerze". Facet esemesował.<br>- Afganistan, skąd pan wiedział?  
>I wówczas z tych seksownych warg spłynął potok informacji. Bardzo celnych, bardzo prywatnych. Z wyjątkiem tego, że gość twierdził, jakoby John miał brata. To, że Harriet była lesbijką, nie czyniło z niej jeszcze mężczyzny. Johnowi udało się zachować nieruchomą twarz, ale wewnętrznie opadła mu szczęka. Przystojniak nareszcie raczył się przedstawić. Sherlock Holmes. Brunet o imieniu Blondyn*. Jego rodzice musieli mieć osobliwe poczucie humoru. Mieszkanie do ewentualnego wspólnego wynajęcia mieściło się przy Baker Street 221B.<br>- Przepraszam, muszę lecieć. Zostawiłem bat w kostnicy – rzucił Holmes takim tonem, jakby zostawianie batów w kostnicach było czymś całkowicie zwyczajnym, jak na przykład zgubienie parasola. Puścił do Johna porozumiewawcze oczko i zniknął.  
>- Tak, on zawsze jest taki – powiedział Stamford, ucieszony nie wiadomo z czego, jakby mu kto w kieszeń napluł. Glizda dziurkowana...<br>Tak wyglądało pierwsze spotkanie Johna z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Facet zaintrygował go do tego stopnia, że postanowił sprawdzić, czy nie ma o nim czegoś w Internecie. I rzeczywiście, Google wypluło stronę pod tytułem Sztuka Dedukcji. Sherlock Holmes dysponował bardzo rozległą, godną podziwu wiedzą z rozmaitych, czasem bardzo egzotycznych dziedzin, ale jednocześnie zupełnie nie umiał jej „sprzedać". Pisał chaotycznie, fragmentami zbyt rozwlekle, wdając się w niepotrzebne szczegóły, a czasem w jego wywodach ziały wielkie dziury, jakby autor daną rzecz uważał za całkowicie oczywistą. „Koń jaki jest, każdy widzi". Nawet dla Johna, człowieka po studiach medycznych, przyzwyczajonego do przyswajania i systematyzowania wielkich kawałków wiedzy, była to lektura trudna. Dla zwykłego zjadacza chleba – nie do przetrawienia. Jednak głównym „konikiem" pana Holmesa była kryminalistyka.  
>Detektyw-konsultant, jedyny na świecie, nic więc dziwnego, że John nigdy o kimś takim nie słyszał. Miał tylko obejrzeć mieszkanie na Baker Street i zastanowić się nad propozycją, a ku własnemu zdumieniu znalazł się na miejscu zbrodni i oglądał zwłoki kobiety, która za życia najwyraźniej miała obsesję na punkcie różu. Był zarazem skonsternowany, wstrząśnięty i rozbawiony w pewien szczególny, wisielczy sposób. Z trudem ogarniał tę całkiem nową sytuację. Jednego był pewien: żył. W końcu czuł własne bijące serce, przepływ krwi w żyłach, przyjemny wyrzut adrenaliny. Pistolet w szufladzie znowu był jedynie kawałkiem metalu, a nie lekiem na ból. Świat, w którym raptownie zaistniał Sherlock Holmes, wydawał się być całkiem innym miejscem. Miejscem, gdzie nie sposób się nudzić.<br>Jedno go zaskoczyło: stosunek policji do Holmesa. Po tym, co ów zademonstrował Johnowi w taksówce, a było to jak pokaz iluzjonistyczny z komórką, spodziewał się, że detektyw-konsultant będzie otaczany szacunkiem, powszechną admiracją, wręcz czcią. A tymczasem już na wstępie młoda, ładna Afrobrytyjka, do której inni zwracali się „Donovan", nazwała Holmesa prosto w oczy „świrem", a reszta kryminalistyków zachowywała się niewiele lepiej. Nic dziwnego, że Sherlock przejechał się i po Donovan, i po Andersonie. Owszem, najwyraźniej miał trudny charakter, ale to, co zaprezentowała tamta parka, było czystej wody, niezawoalowanym chamstwem. I zapewne nagminnym. To, co pokazał Holmes podczas oględzin zwłok różowej denatki, wyglądało jak magia. John rzucił: „Rewelacja", a Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony. Jeśli powiązać to z „Ludzie zwykle tak nie mówią. Ludzie mówią _spieprzaj_", rysował się całkiem jednoznaczny obraz. Sherlocka nie lubiano, nie doceniano, traktowano zawsze szorstko i po chamsku. Gliniarze, którzy byli zmuszeni korzystać z jego usług (darmowych), robili to w ostateczności i ze wstrętem, a najchętniej skuliby detektywowi jego przystojną buźkę. Żaden z nich nie zadał sobie trudu, by zajrzeć, co Sherlock Holmes z Baker Street nosi pod swoją arogancką maską. Opadła dosłownie na parę sekund, kiedy John wygłosił kilka słów aprobaty i zobaczył w szarobłękitnych oczach nowego znajomego głodną radość, jakby był psem, którego wszyscy kopią, a wreszcie jakiś dobry człowiek zamiast kamienia rzucił mu kość. Czas późniejszy miał tylko potwierdzić to wrażenie.  
>To było smutne. Smutne, gdyż Holmes nie był złym człowiekiem. Nie było w nim podłości, nie czerpał żadnej chorej satysfakcji z poniżania ludzi. Owszem, bywał uszczypliwy. Chwilami zaś szalenie wkurzający. Egoistyczny jak syjamski kot, w zakresie obowiązków domowych prezentował lenistwo godne zapisania w Księdze Rekordów Guinessa. Potrafił traktować Johna jak element wyposażenia wnętrz albo lokaja, wygłaszał jednym tchem rzeczy, za które człowiek mniej cierpliwy dałby mu już dawno w mordę – a zarazem robił to wszystko z pełną nieświadomością i niewinnością istoty nieludzkiej. Nie można przecież przykładać ludzkich norm do kosmity, prawda? Zaś kiedy Sherlock miał taki kaprys, potrafił być wręcz rozbrajająco uroczy. John czasem miał ochotę wsadzić mu wziernik w ucho i sprawdzić, czy nie zobaczy we wnętrzu tej genialnej głowy tysięcy podzespołów albo kręcących się trybików.<br>Kochana, przesympatyczna pani Hudson również wiedziała, że na osobowość Sherlocka najlepiej działa dobre słowo. Traktowała go jak syna, a nie lokatora. Za pomocą kombinacji pochwał, serdeczności i delikatnych wyrzutów wodziła geniusza dedukcji na jedwabnej smyczy, a on ją na swój sposób uwielbiał. To od niej John dowiedział się rozmaitych drobnych rzeczy o swoim współlokatorze. Sherlock w okresach ożywienia i gadatliwości mówił dużo, ale nigdy o sobie. John już wiedział, że Sherlock ma urodziny szóstego stycznia i niedawno skończył dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. I że lubi szarlotkę. I jeszcze że jako całkiem młody człowiek – „Wiesz, John, taki chłopaczek, absurdalnie młodo wtedy wyglądał" – zjawił się pewnego dnia u pani Hudson i zaproponował pomoc w pozbyciu się męża brutala, handlarza żywym towarem i mordercy. Udowodnił też czarno na białym, że pani Hudson była nieświadomą ofiarą, a nie wspólniczką bandyty. I nie wziął za to ani pensa.  
>Miał jakiś nieciekawy epizod z narkotykami, ale wyszedł z niego zwycięsko. Teraz żadnych białych proszków, co najwyżej jakieś ziółka. Ekologicznie. „Ale cóż to jest jeden mały blancik! – machnęła ręką pani Hudson. – Sama czasem wypalam. Dobrze mi robi na biodro." John miał na ten temat inne zdanie, ale skoro w mieszkaniu nie cuchnęło ganją, postanowił nie poruszać tego tematu. Cuchnęło za to eksperymentami chemicznymi, a w lodówce znajdował rozmaite podejrzane preparaty i części zwłok, które Sherlock chyba pozyskiwał z prosektorium w Barts, za sprawą sympatycznej, zadurzonej w nim Molly. Jednak John na praktykach stykał się z nawet gorszymi rzeczami, więc tylko stanowczo wymagał, by „eksperymenty" były dobrze izolowane i nie kapały na produkty spożywcze. Poskutkował argument, że jedzenie może Sherlockowi zanieczyścić próbki – od tamtej chwili detektyw obsesyjnie pilnował, by wszystko było dokładnie zafoliowane i pozamykane w pojemnikach.<br>I tak to się jakoś kręciło już od ładnych kilku miesięcy. Jednej tylko kwestii John do tej pory nie mógł rozstrzygnąć. Mianowicie orientacji seksualnej swojego współlokatora. „Nie mój rejon" – oświadczył Sherlock na samym początku znajomości, kiedy John próbował to jakoś delikatnie wybadać. „Rejonem" Holmesa nie były ani kobiety, ani mężczyźni, ani jedenastoletnie lolitki. (Co jak co, ale to by się dawało wyczuć, a John nie dzieliłby lokalu z pedofilem nawet przez minutę). Więc co? Kucyki?  
>A Sherlock bywał pod tym względem denerwujący. Poza domem nieskazitelny w swoich ciemnych garniturach i starannie wyprasowanych koszulach, po mieszkaniu potrafił snuć się całymi godzinami w rozwleczonej piżamie, w rozchełstanym szlafroku i bokserkach, albo i bez szlafroka, prezentując bez skrępowania swoje wdzięki. Zupełnie jakby Johna usiłował do czegoś sprowokować. A prowokować, szlag by to trafił, miał czym! Jakim cudem człowiek, mający tak fatalne nawyki żywieniowe, jadający nieregularnie i strasznie cudacznie, posiadał jednocześnie taką ładną (z punktu widzenia medycznego naturalnie) figurę? Holmes był bardzo szczupły, ale nie chudy, w miarę muskularny. Daleko mu było do Schwarzeneggera, znacznie bliżej do rzeźb smukłych greckich efebów. John sam na siebie się rozzłościł, kiedy przyszło mu to do głowy. Nie ma już o kim rozmyślać, tylko o tych starożytnych zboczkach...<br>On sam był hetero. Zdecydowanie hetero. Nie miał nigdy żadnych kontaktów z własną płcią. Poza tym jednym jedynym epizodem w bazie w Afganistanie. Nawet nie wiedział, jak go zakwalifikować. Trafił wtedy na jego dyżur żołnierz skarżący się na uporczywe bóle kręgosłupa. Świeży sucharek, pierwsza tura w górskim kurorcie, jeszcze nieostrzelany. Przyczyną bólu mogło być bieganie z ponad trzydziestokilogramowym plecakiem na grzbiecie, ale również poważniejszy uraz i na przykład odłamanie wyrostka kolczystego, co już kwalifikowałoby się do operacji. Podczas badania John dotykał pleców tego szeregowca to tu, to tam, lekko naciskał, dopytywał się, gdzie boli najbardziej. Bez prześwietlenia stwierdził tylko tyle, że chłopak ma mięśnie pozwijane jak kłębki drutu kolczastego i najprościej będzie mu zrobić masaż, a jak objawy nie miną, skierować na rentgen. No i pacjent mu się zrelaksował, rozluźnił, rozpłynął pod ciepłymi dłońmi doktora, a w pewnej chwili uniósł leniwie powieki i spytał cicho: „Masz na mnie ochotę?". Nie ironicznie, tylko informacyjnie, a nawet zachęcająco. John zdrętwiał, przerwał na chwilę masaż, ale nie cofnął rąk. Bąknął coś tylko, że nie, że dziękuje, ale służba i w ogóle... „Szkoda" – mruknął żołnierzyk i na tym się skończyło. A doktor Watson potem starał się unikać tego chłopaka. Nie dlatego, że miał coś przeciw gejom, tylko czuł się okropnie speszony, bo miał po tym zajściu bardzo krępujący sen i mimowolnie rozmyślał, co by się wydarzyło, gdyby powiedział wtedy „tak". To była jego druga tura, mijał rok od wyjazdu z Anglii, a kobiet w bazie było jak na lekarstwo, więc niektórym facetom odbijała palma. Niby czemu Watson miałby stanowić wyjątek?  
>A tu znów w krajobrazie zaczął się wałęsać Sherlock w negliżu i afgański sen wrócił, w wersji jeszcze bardziej krępującej. John zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock go w taki sposób próbuje poderwać. Ale nawet jeśli, czemu miałby wybrać akurat Johna Watsona - trzydziestojednoletniego, wykopanego do cywila lekarza wojskowego? John doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wygląda. Facet wlokący się zawsze trzy kilometry za aktualną modą, metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu, z łbem jak dynia, nosem jak kartofel i uszami niczym uchwyty od garnka. I z intelektem znacznie poniżej Holmesowych wymagań. Choć niby w sypialni nie działa się intelektem... Po szpitalu co prawda John trochę się zapasł, przybyło mu parę kilo, ale ćwiczył i wrócił prawie do dawnej formy, choć nie miał złudzeń na temat własnej atrakcyjności. W ubraniu w ogóle nie było widać, że ma jakieś mięśnie. Co taki przystojniaczek jak Sherlock miałby od niego chcieć? Wystarczy, że się pokaże w jakiejś tam „Błękitnej Ostrydze", a pięć minut później będzie miał branie stulecia. Do wyboru, do koloru, wysocy, niscy, grubi, chudzi, biali, czarni, żółci, czerwoni, niebiescy i w kratkę - wszystkie homiki padną mu do stóp i będą się o niego biły.<br>Tak więc żadnych głupot, drogi doktorze Watson. Pamiętaj, że jesteś hetero. Hetero, nawet gdyby całe stado gołych Adonisów snuło ci się po lokalu i kusiło syrenimi głosami. Lubisz kobiety, sypiałeś z kobietami, było fajnie. Żadnych głupot!  
>Poza tym siostra lesbijka i brat gej to doprawdy zbyt wiele jak na jedną rodzinę.<br>Kiedy Harriet wyciągnęła rękę na zgodę, John nawet się ucieszył, że przez kilka dni odpocznie od Sherlocka i jego fochów. Miło będzie pomieszkać z kimś normalnym, nawet jeśli to własna siostra.  
>Z początku wszystko było w porządku, oboje się bardzo pilnowali. Weekend przeszedł ulgowo. John nawet wyłączył telefon, żeby nie odbierać esemesów od Sherlocka i przewietrzyć sobie głowę. Potem jednak Harry się rozkleiła, zaczęła jęczeć, że jej mały braciszek zniszczył sobie życie, wybierając drogę chirurga wojskowego, pojechał na wojnę, gdzie omal nie zginął i został kaleką. To, że John chodził swobodnie bez laski i nawet biegał, jakoś uszło jej uwadze. Bo mógł przecież robić karierę jako kardiolog lub chirurg plastyczny. Był <em>taki <em>zdolny...  
>Był. „Był", czas przeszły, jakby już nie żył lub w wyniku urazu mózgowia stał się imbecylem.<br>I teraz musi tyrać w jakiejś nędznej przychodni oraz zadawać się z wariatem. Szaleńcem, który pewnego dnia zbiesi się do reszty i zarżnie go w łóżku.  
>Albo wrzuci mu strychninę do studni...<br>To było w poniedziałek. We wtorek Harry weszła w fazę poprawiania świata, pół dnia dręczyła go wykładami na temat odpowiedniego nastawienia do życia, cytowanych żywcem ze spotkań Klubu AA, a po południu zaczęła mu przez telefon załatwiać pracę w miejscowym ośrodku leczenia otyłości, bo i lepiej płacą, i utrzymanie tańsze niż w Londynie, i byłby blisko niej... Naturalnie nawet go nie zapytała, czy on w ogóle tego chce.  
>Wieczorem padły ostre słowa, w tym coś o Clarze, John został nazwany niewdzięcznym draniem, a Harry wścibską jędzą. Ostatecznie Harry zamknęła się w sypialni z butelką kuchennego sherry, wrzeszcząc, że John ją wykańcza psychicznie i że to przez niego ona znów ma <em>epizod<em>. John miał dość. Spakował torbę i wyszedł bez pożegnania, z satysfakcją trzaskając z całej siły drzwiami, gdyż wiedział, że Harry trzaskania nie znosi. Przy jego siostrze Sherlock Holmes wydawał się całkiem normalny. Przynajmniej nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby obwiniał Johna o coś, co sam spieprzył. Przy okazji, co tam słychać w Londynie? Idąc w stronę dworca, John włączył telefon. Tak, jak się spodziewał, przyszły aż cztery esemesy od SH.  
><em>Wracaj. Jest sprawa. <em>  
>Mimowolnie napiął uwagę.<br>Drugi: _Wracaj. Duże niebezpieczeństwo._  
>John się roześmiał. Stary numer. Drugi raz już się na to nie nabierze. Sherlock pewnie po prostu się nudzi. Albo pani Hudson wyszła i nie ma mu kto zrobić herbaty.<br>_Jestem ranny. Wracaj._  
>John lekko się zaniepokoił, ale czwarta, ostatnia wiadomość brzmiała:<br>_Nudzę się. Wracaj._  
>Acha, czyli miał rację.<br>Rozpaskudzony wunderkind. W Afganistanie nie przetrwałby nawet tygodnia. Swoi by go zakopali żywcem w piachu. Albo nie. Możnaby go użyć w charakterze broni biologicznej. Wysyłać na terytorium wroga, a po trzech dniach wróg by przychodził i się poddawał, byleby tylko zabrać od niego Sherlocka Holmesa.  
>Niestety, najbliższe połączenie z Londynem było fatalne, ale za nic w świecie nie wróciłby na noc do Harriet. Nie da jej tej satysfakcji. Zresztą pewnie i tak jest już ubzdryngolona. Przesiadka po drodze, niemal półtorej godziny oczekiwania na następny pociąg w dworcowej kafeterii i marna kawa z automatu. Marzył, by znaleźć się już w domu. Nie wiadomo kiedy i jak jego domem stała się sypialnia na najwyższym piętrze domu przy Baker Street 221B oraz zabałaganiony salon piętro niżej. Przespał się trochę w pociągu, ale kiedy o szóstej rano wkraczał w znajome progi, myślał już tylko o łóżku.<br>Senność odeszła jak ręką odjął, kiedy tylko wszedł na swoją „górkę". Pokój wyglądał jak po przejściu huraganu lub nalocie brygady antynarkotykowej. Powyciągane wszystkie szuflady z komody i biurka, na blacie apteczka ziała otwartą paszczą, wybebeszona szafa, opróżnione półki, których zawartość poniewierała się skłębiona na łóżku. W towarzystwie wysokofunkcyjnego socjopaty! Socjopaty półnagiego! Boże miłosierny, dzięki, że nie gołego całkiem. Sherlock leżał w osobliwej, chyba niezbyt wygodnej pozie, jakby próbował we śnie przekręcić się na bok, ale w trakcie zmienił zdanie. John miał doskonały widok na jego bladą pierś, zapadnięty brzuch (znów nie jadł), pasek ciemnych włosów ciągnący się od pępka i niknący za krawędzią spodni od piżamy, które osunęły się nieco za nisko. A przede wszystkim na charakterystyczny namiocik!  
>John poczuł, że jego tętno przyspiesza od razu o dwieście procent, zrobiło mu się czerwono przed oczami i trafił go przenajjaśniejszy szlag. Nie przypuszczał, że potrafi wrzeszczeć tak głośno i że jego słownik obejmuje tak rynsztokowe wyrażenia. Cholerny zboczeniec! Zabije tego skurczybyka! Skuje mu mordę, wypruje flaki i nawinie na kołowrotek! Zacisnął z całej siły palce na ramieniu tego, pożal się Boże, współlokatora i szarpnął, jakby za jednym zamachem chciał mu wyrwać całą rękę. Sherlock stoczył się z posłania na podłogę, półśpiący i skołowany. John uniósł pięść i chyba by mu rozkwasił ten pieprzony kształtny nos, gdyby Sherlock odruchowo się nie zasłonił. To odrobinę otrzeźwiło furię doktora, ale jedynie troszkę.<br>- Psychol! ŚWIR! WON MI STĄD!  
>Holmes nie ruszył się, więc John złapał go jedną ręką za przegub, drugą za gatki i z siłą, jakiej się po sobie nie spodziewał, zwyczajnie wywalił za drzwi. A potem je zatrzasnął. Z jeszcze większym impetem, niż u Harry.<br>Co najmniej minutę stał, wczepiając palce we włosy i starając się wyregulować oddech, by się nie hiperwentylować i przypadkiem nie stracić przytomności. A chciał do domu! Kurwa mać, ładny dom. Dom wariatów!  
>Rozejrzał się. Co ten szajbus tu wyprawiał? Mało mu było śmietnika, jaki robi na dole? John powsuwał szuflady i pozamykał szafki. Właściwie nic w nich nie wyglądało na ruszone. Jedynie tabletki z melisą zamiast w szufladce, leżały na wierzchu. Od razu połknął trzy, choć nie sądził, by wiele pomogły. Holmes grzebał też w apteczce. Po co, do cholery? Chwila, co on pisał w esemesach? <em>Wracaj. Jest sprawa... Jestem ranny...<em> Myśl, John, myśl. Tyle tygodni koło mistrza dedukcji i niczego się nie nauczyłeś? „Jestem ranny" w rozumieniu Holmesa mogło znaczyć bardzo wiele, od skaleczenia w palec po otwarte złamanie podudzia. Być może po prostu bolała go głowa i szukał tutaj aspiryny, robiąc więcej chaosu niż huragan Katrina. Ale co, do jasnego groma, w takim razie robią koszule Johna zgramolone na jego łóżku? John ze wstrętem zaczął rozplątywać ten śmietnik, oglądając każdą sztukę pod kątem podejrzanych plam. Nic. Czyste. Nawet nie śmierdzą. Jedynie wyglądają jak psu z gardła wyciągnięte. Zresztą dlaczego miałyby śmierdzieć? Sherlock pod względem higieny przypominał kota. Żył wśród tak zwanego ładu artystycznego, czyli innymi słowy kosmicznego pierdolnika, a jednocześnie sam był obsesyjnie czysty. Wylizywał się... To jest brał prysznic dwa razy dziennie i John jeszcze chyba nigdy nie widział, żeby miał brudne paznokcie. W takim razie John wrzuci do pralki jedynie koszule, na najkrótszy program, może w ogóle tylko na płukanie, a _zaholmesowane _swetry jakoś zniesie. Ale mimo wszystko... Ha! Rejon świętego Sherlocka to faceci! Choć jednak łóżko Johna chyba nie zostało zbezczeszczone. Podejrzliwie wygładził, obejrzał, a nawet obwąchał kapę.  
>Co takiego właściwie zobaczył? W rzeczywistości jedynie tyle, że Sherlock Nie-Mój-Rejon Holmes miewa poranne erekcje. Tak jak każdy normalny, zdrowy fizycznie mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku. Tak jak sam John, nawiasem mówiąc.<br>No i reakcja Sherlocka! Miał minę zaspanego malca, którego przyłapano z rączkami pod kołdrą, a on zupełnie nie rozumie, czemu mama na niego krzyczy i wymierza mu klapsy. Dorosły facet, bardzo sprawny ruchowo, wyższy od Johna o pół głowy, znający krav magę, siedział na podłodze, mrugając nieprzytomnie i tylko zasłaniał głowę ramieniem, jakby się spodziewał, że John lada moment zacznie go bić. A kiedy padło to fatalne słowo „świr", wzdrygnął się i lekko skulił, jakby rzeczywiście został uderzony. Johna aż skręciło ze wstydu, kiedy sobie to uświadomił. Jak mógł do tego stopnia stracić opanowanie? On - zawsze taki spokojny i cierpliwy? Nie powinien w ogóle jechać do Harry, po tej wizycie miał nerwy w strzępach. Narozrabiała Harriet Jestem-Alkoholiczką-I-Taką-Mnie-Kochajcie Watson, a oberwał Sherlock Jestem-Genialny-I-Mam-Świat-Gdzieś Holmes. Może mu się należało, ale nie tu i nie teraz. I nie w takiej formie. W tych swoich ciągach logicznych, kiedy pławił się w atmosferze miejsc zbrodni, błyszczał jak cholerny Koh-i-noor, obserwowanie go przy pracy zapierało dech w piersi, ale wzięty z zaskoczenia, zdezorientowany, bez uniesionej tarczy zachowywał się jak dziecko. „Sponiewierałem sześciolatka" – pomyślał John i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.  
>Z dołu dochodził dźwięk skrzypiec. John uchylił drzwi. Sherlock często grywał, zwykle utwory klasyczne, co Watsonowi bardzo odpowiadało. To były prawdziwe minikoncerciki, a nie „męczenie kota". Czasem detektyw medytował, improwizując, a muzyka ilustrowała strumienie jego myśli. Teraz jednak skrzypce skowytały, jęczały... Były w tej okropności jakiś rytm i jakaś melodia, ale mogłaby służyć za soundtrack do filmu o upadku Lucyfera. To prawdopodobnie oznaczało tylko jedno: że Sherlock jest bardzo, ale to bardzo zdenerwowany i w Pałacu Umysłu prawdopodobnie właśnie krzyczy, wyje, wali pięściami w ściany i rozbija meble. Oj, niedobrze...<br>John zszedł cicho do salonu. Sherlock stał tyłem, nadal jedynie w tych nieszczęsnych za luźnych pantalonach, które opadały mu z bioder i groziły w każdej chwili odsłonięciem detektywistycznego zadka. „Bilans ujemny – pomyślał doktor mimo woli. – Za mało je, za dużo się rusza, za dużo spala". Postanowił na razie dać Sherlockowi spokój. Niech się wygra, niech ochłonie, uspokoi się trochę. Wtedy porozmawiają.  
>Zajrzał do kuchni. Uroki życia z wysokofunkcyjnym socjopatą: wymyte, czyściutkie szkła laboratoryjne na suszarce, za to w zlewie odłamki szkła i ślady krwi, obok na blacie zababrana szklanka oraz dzbanek miksera zabetonowany zeschniętym jajkiem. John westchnął ciężko i zalał go wodą, żeby odmókł. Detektyw-konsultant nadal znęcał się nad skrzypcami.<br>Raptem piekielne rzępolenie urwało się jak ucięte nożem. John usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk. Runął do salonu.  
>Sherlock stał zgarbiony, przyciskając obie dłonie do twarzy i jęczał.<br>- Sherlock? Co się stało? Co ci jest? Pokaż. Pokaż to...!  
>Sherlock cofał się przed Johnem, wystawiając przed siebie jedną rękę obronnym gestem. „Słodki Jezu, chyba nie myśli, że znów chcę go bić?"<br>- Jestem przecież lekarzem. Pozwól mi obejrzeć.  
>Sherlock wyrwał mu się i chwiejnie pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Musiał słabo widzieć, gdyż po drodze wpadł na futrynę. Co się tu stało? John rozejrzał się szybko i dostrzegł na podłodze skrzypce z luźną, kiwającą się drwiąco struną. Szlag! Oko!<br>Sherlock zamknął się w łazience. Zza mlecznego szkła słychać było tylko jego rzężący oddech.  
>- Sherlock, otwórz! Na miłość boską, otwieraj! Otwieraj, do jasnego groma, bo wyważę drzwi! Sherlock, nie wygłupiaj się...<br>- Zostaw mnie! – zabrzmiało to tak, jakby detektyw wyrwał sobie te słowa z trzewi rozpalonymi kleszczami.  
>Ani prośby, ani groźby nie pomagały. Sherlock najwyraźniej był w apogeum jednej ze swoich najgorszych jazd. Może coś brał, albo, co gorsza, nie brał. Co właściwie John wiedział o jego dysfunkcjach? Czy on przyjmował jakieś leki? I czy w ogóle był pod opieką jakiegokolwiek psychiatry? „Zachciało mi się zastrzyku adrenaliny i przygód – pomyślał John z goryczą. – No to mam, co chciałem".<br>Zza szyby słychać było drżący, spazmatyczny oddech, coś jakby suchy szloch.  
>„Boże, błagam, niech mu nic nie będzie".<br>Szum wody. Szelesty. Chlapanie, znowu szelesty... Siąkanie nosem. Holmes płacze? Nie, niemożliwe. Szum, westchnienie. Stukanie czymś.  
>John czekał. Minęła jedna wieczność. Potem druga. Wreszcie po długim czasie szczęknęła blokada i drzwi łazienki się otwarły. Bóg wysłuchał gorącej modlitwy. Sherlock miał mocno zaczerwienione lewe oko, rozcięty łuk brwiowy i skaleczoną powiekę, która już zaczynała sinieć i puchnąć, ale nic ponadto. Gorsza była jego postawa, kiedy wyminął Johna jak trędowatego, niemal zdzierając sobie skórę na łopatkach o tapetę. Doktor odruchowo zajrzał do łazienki. Kłęby zakrwawionego papieru w toalecie, umywalka w rude smugi. Dobra, potem się posprząta. Dokręcił tylko kapiący kran i przymknął lustrzane drzwiczki szafki.<br>Sherlock w milczeniu zajmował się skrzypcami. Stroił je, a potem usiadł w fotelu i znów zaczął grać. Tym razem instrument łkał, skarżył się i żalił, opowiadał o wielkim strachu i zagubieniu. O samotności.  
>John cicho stanął za plecami detektywa. Patrzył na jego pochyloną szyję, zmierzwione i mokre z jednej strony włosy, poruszające się pod skórą łopatki. Na prawym bicepsie siniały już podeszłe krwią ślady – odbicie palców Watsona.<br>Przepraszam, Sherlock, przepraszam. Zostawiłem cię samego na cztery dni, a kiedy wróciłem, zadałem ci ból, nawet nie pytając, co się działo podczas mojej nieobecności i co cię doprowadziło do takiego stanu, że grandziłeś w moim pokoju. Ot, wrócił pan, znalazł pogryzione buty i przylał psu smyczą, nie wnikając.  
>John miał ochotę położyć ręce na ramionach Sherlocka i rozmasować spięte mięśnie, lecz odpędził tę chęć. Był pewien, że Sherlock znów się odsunie, ucieknie do swojej sypialni, albo co gorsza zwinie się w obronnym odruchu jak robak. Poza tym... Nie jego rejon. John zacisnął palce na miękkim oparciu fotela.<br>- Przepraszam, Sherlock. Nie powinienem nazywać cię psycholem. Ani świrem.  
><em>Ale to zrobiłeś <em>– zapłakały skrzypce. – _Po tym wielkim cudzie, po tej wielkiej magii, kiedy odrzuciłeś laskę i pobiegłeś u mego boku. Ludzie nigdy nie są wdzięczni..._  
>- To było nieodpowiednie. Nie do przyjęcia. To było... niskie. Nikczemne. Wstydzę się tego. Naprawdę. Przepraszam.<br>_Tak mi smutno... Tak mi przykro... Myślałem, że mam w tobie przyjaciela. Jednego, jedynego... Ale ja nie mam przyjaciół. Nikt ze mną nie wytrzymuje. Mam tylko wrogów albo eksploratorów. Tak mi smutno..._  
>Dlaczego Johnowi wydawało się, że Sherlock nic nigdy o sobie nie mówi? Przecież mówił. Czasem nawet całymi godzinami. Tylko John nie umiał słuchać. Albo był na to zbyt leniwy.<br>Obszedł Sherlocka i usiadł w drugim fotelu, naprzeciwko. Szarobłękitne oko łypnęło nieufnie spod gęstej, ciemnej brwi. Drugie już niemal zniknęło pod wałkiem opuchlizny. Mieli chyba jakiś lód w zamrażalniku...?  
>- Czemu płaczesz? – zapytał łagodnie.<br>Muzyka umilkła.  
>- Nie płaczę – odezwał się Sherlock cicho.<br>- Mieszkam z tobą już od jakiegoś czasu i zdążyłem zauważyć, że wyrażasz emocje graniem. Inaczej grasz, kiedy pracujesz nad sprawą, inaczej gdy po prostu dla przyjemności. Dziś obserwowałem pokaz gniewu i rozpaczy, a teraz całkiem zwyczajnie płaczesz. Ryczysz, chlipiesz, zalewasz się łzami, jak zwał tak zwał. Nie jestem przecież głuchy.  
>- Będziesz szukał innego mieszkania? – Głos Sherlocka brzmiał obojętnie, ale skrzypce zapytały niespokojnie: <em>Odejdziesz? Zostawisz, mnie, John?<em>  
>- Nie. Dlaczego? Tu mi się podoba. I nie przeszkadza mi, że jesteś gejem. Po prostu...<br>- To nie mój rejon.  
>- Tak, tak, mówiłeś. Kobiety to też podobno nie twój rejon. – John wzruszył ramionami. - Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że nie podoba mi się, że ruszasz moje rzeczy bez pozwolenia. Naruszasz moją prywatność. Chciałbym przynajmniej poznać powód twojego postępowania. A jedyne, co mi się nasuwa, to homoseksualizm.<br>„Boże, niech on się wreszcie raz na zawsze określi, bo zwariuję. Nie wiem co jest gorsze: mieszkać z gejem czy z aseksem, który ma takie ciało".  
>- Nie jestem gejem. Nie jestem hetero. Nie wiem, czym jestem. John, doprawdy, jesteś jak migrena...<br>„Och? Super. Poddaję się! Jestem biseksualną migreną! Bardzo mi miło pana poznać, panie Nie-Mój-Rejon".  
>- To może po prostu jara cię wełna?<br>„Och, John, świetnie. Po prostu super. Jesteś idiotą do trzeciej potęgi".  
>O dziwo, Sherlock roześmiał się, a skrzypce skomentowały z politowaniem: <em>No i kto to mówi. Pan Absolutnie-Nie-Gej, który chwilę temu miał ochotę się ze mną myziać.<em> Ale potem znów zaczęły rozpaczać, sprzeczać się same ze sobą, chlipać i jęczeć. A Sherlock wstrzymywał oddech, jakby próbował popełnić w ten absurdalny sposób samobójstwo.  
>- Sherlock, oddychaj.<br>No, przynajmniej nie cofnął ręki. Najgorsze chyba minęło. „Przy najbliższej okazji pogadam z Mycroftem. To jest jak życie na wulkanie" – postanowił John.  
>- Nie chcę z tobą uprawiać seksu – odezwał się Sherlock nieśmiało i ze skrępowaniem. – Obiektywnie jesteś dość... atrakcyjny. Chyba. Ale...<br>Hm... Łaskawca. Zwykle się tak nie patyczkuje. Wali między oczy i cześć.  
>- N-nie lubię seksu. Jest... uch... kłopotliwy – wydusił Sherlock, wzdrygając się mimowolnie.<br>Au, uch... John, ty denny kretynie, czemu ci to wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy? Przecież on musiał być niesamowitym ciachem już w liceum. Kto wie, co mu się przydarzyło? Pół biedy, jeśli tylko jakieś macanko w szatni. A co, jeśli gorzej? Takie rzeczy potrafią się ciągnąć całymi dekadami. A on przecież nie jest stabilny...  
>- Jakieś traumy z przeszłości? – zapytał John ostrożnie.<br>- Nikt mnie nie zgwałcił, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Po prostu nie lubię. Tak jak niektórzy nie lubią owsianki. Seks jest nudny i nieznośnie fizjologiczny.  
>O. Nudny. Fizjologiczny – z tym się zgodzę. Seks niefizjologiczny chyba w ogóle nie istnieje, ale nudny? Choć jeśli wziąć pod uwagę te wszystkie powtarzalne ruchy i dość ubogi dialog w trakcie, to rzeczywiście jest to trochę jednostajne zajęcie. Bardzo sherlockowa konkluzja.<br>- Ale to nadal nie tłumaczy, jakim cudem zastałem cię wytarzanego w moich ubraniach, na moim łóżku.  
>Cisza. Głęboka, ciemna i kosmata. Skrzypce milczały jak zakneblowane.<br>- Czułem się... samotny – wykrztusił Sherlock po dłuższej chwili milczenia.  
>Johna ogarnęła histeryczna wesołość, a zarazem odnosił wrażenie rozlewającego się w piersiach coraz większego ciepła. Słodki Jezu, analogia z psem była jak najbardziej prawidłowa. Sherlock czuł się samotny! Tęsknił za Johnem! Ktoś za nim tęsknił! Komuś nareszcie nie było obojętne, czy żyje, czy umarł. Ktoś go potrzebował. KTOŚ GO CHCIAŁ! Tak naprawdę, na serio. Nie jako żołnierza, lekarza czy podawacza telefonu. <em>Wracaj. Wracaj, Wracaj, Wracaj.<em> Cztery razy, w czterech esemesach. Oczywiście, że cała ta sprawa była zakręcona jak ruski termos, ale to jest Sherlock. Po prostu Sherlock. On tak ma. Co za dzień... Co za dzień... Niech Bóg błogosławi tę cholerną Harry, że go wyciągnęła z Londynu. Warto się było tak umęczyć, by odkryć, że Sherlock nie jest robotem z Saturna. Sherlock chce Johna przy sobie. Jako bliską osobę, jako przyjaciela. Nie jako sprzątacza i kelnera. To znaczy też, ale nie tylko. Chwała Panu w niebiosach, nie jako kochanka, bo John się jednak nie czuł na siłach na takie eksperymenty. Nie ten wiek.  
>- I dlatego... zasnąłeś... na moich ciuchach... jak pies... na kapciach pana... który wyjechał?<br>Sherlock wyraźnie bardzo się zmieszał. Wyglądał zupełnie surrealistycznie, trochę jak postać z japońskiego komiksu, z tą szopą na głowie, zasinionym okiem, gołym torsem i skrzypcami w rękach. Nie wspominając o niebieskich spodniach od piżamy, które wciąż groziły opadnięciem, ale jakimś cudem jeszcze się trzymały.  
>- Prze... przepraszam... ale to jest... takie... śmieszne. Słodki Jezu... Ja się tu spodziewam Bóg wie jakich perwersji, a ty po prostu miałeś chandrę! Nie mogłeś zadzwonić? Ludzie tak robią, wiesz? Telefon nie służy tylko do wysyłania esemesów w sprawach kryminalnych.<br>John obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie wyłączał telefonu. No, „nigdy" to trochę za duże słowo... Gdyby miał z Sherlockiem lepszy kontakt, prawdopodobnie nie doszłoby do tak żenujących scen jak dzisiejsze. Sherlock nie szukałby sztucznych namiastek jego, Johna, jak porzucony szczeniak. Jak zachowałby się on sam w podobnej sytuacji? Powiedzmy, że to Sherlock by wyjechał, na długo – czy John spałby na jego łóżku, tuląc się do jakiejś marynarki detektywa-konsultanta? Przypomniał sobie koszmarne, sieroce, puste tygodnie w jałowym motelowym pokoju, kiedy nie miał do kogo otworzyć ust. Z początku pewnie nie, ale po miesiącu, kto wie? Samotny człowiek jest zdolny do kroków bardzo desperackich, bardzo głupio wyglądających z boku. A czasem nie tylko głupich. Czasem tragicznych.  
>- Słuchaj – powiedział John szybko, widząc, jak Sherlock wstaje, znowu zaniepokojony. – Jeśli podobny przypadek zdarzy się jeszcze raz, możesz spać w moim pokoju, jeśli to cię uspokaja. Zadzwonisz wtedy, a ja na pewno odbiorę. Pogadamy sobie jak normalni ludzie, jak koledzy. O jakimś przestępstwie, czy coś. Ale jak jeszcze raz dotkniesz się do moich ubrań, ja się dotknę do twoich eksperymentów w lodówce i będziesz cierpiał. Srodze. Jasne? Dotarło?<br>Sherlock kiwnął głową, szarpiąc strunę. Tink-tonk... _O-kej _– oznajmiły skrzypce lakonicznie.  
>Tak, Sherlock, ty nieznośny dupku. Gdybyś zniknął pewnego dnia, tęskniłbym. Spałbym na twoim łóżku, owinięty twoją marynarką. Nawet teraz bym się nią owinął. Owinąłbym się TOBĄ, choć to oczywiście niemożliwe, bo ty się boisz dotyku jak diabeł święconej wody. Ale ty jesteś moim rejonem. A ja twoim. Zawsze będę twoim rejonem.<br>John zakrzątnął się w kuchni, nastawiając ekspres do kawy. Nadal czuł tę wewnętrzną jasność i radość. Wybrany. On. Mimo nikczemnego wzrostu i beznadziejnych uszu. Przez Sherlocka Holmesa - arbitra elegancji z IQ, dla którego Mensa musiałaby rozszerzyć skalę. John złapał się na tym, że gwiżdże. I z zaskoczeniem usłyszał, jak Sherlock, rzadko wykraczający poza klasyczny repertuar, podejmuje cicho na skrzypcach tę samą melodię. _What shall we do with the drunken sailor, what shall we do with the drunken sailor, what shall we do with the drunken sailor... early in the morning_ – zaśpiewał instrument zadzierżystą, irlandzką, marynarską śpiewkę.  
>John uśmiechnął się szeroko. Widok półgołego detektywa-konsultanta, grającego na skrzypcach „Pijanego żeglarza" wart był wszelkich pieniędzy.<br>„Dobry Boże, niech on się jednak ubierze, zanim umrę ze śmiechu..."  
>John prowokacyjnie zaproponował „Whiskey w dzbanie", a skrzypce zgodziły się na to z ochotą. Wielki płacz minął. Sherlock uśmiechnął się chochlikowato i nawet zrobił dwa taneczne kroki.<br>A wtedy gumka od piżamy ostatecznie odmówiła posłuszeństwa.

* _sherlock _po angielsku oznacza „jasnowłosy"


End file.
